Final Battle
by ko5smiley
Summary: After final battle with Mihawk, what next? What will the no-sense-of direction swordsman do in the future? Does it has something to do with the navigator? ZoNa's one shot.


_**I decided to make this story a one-shot. Ehehehehe.**_

_**Warning: English is not my mother tongue, so beware of grammatical error.**_

_**Disclaimer: One piece will be always Oda senshei's.**_

**Final Battle**

"I know you can do it, Zoro!" The black-haired captain put a big grin on his face. It's been almost six years he met and became the newly Pirate King's first mate, but his captain still looked childish. Zoro smiled. "I know I can," he said. The muscular swordsman then walked to the long-nosed crewmate of him, Usopp. Usopp shook his hand like a true man, his journey on becoming the bravest man on the sea has completed. "Come on Zoro-kun, after this battle, I will battle you," he said proudly, more to bragging though everyone know just Zoro's glare would scare him to death.

And then he walked toward the tallest and the biggest among them, Franky. " Our super kenshi can do it! Superrr!" Franky did his pose and hit his fist to Zoro's. "I'll win this battle and watch your wedding with Robin." Confidently, Zoro moved to Robin. "That was sweet, kenshi-san. I hope you will have your own wedding after this." Robin gave a quick peek on Zoro's cheek. Zoro just nodded his head.

Then the skeleton's turn arrived. "Yohohoho! Zoro-kun, all the best!" he said politely. "Yeah, after that we can have our sparing again," Zoro replied. Then came the reindeer, with his eyes a bit watery. Well, among the crews, Chopper had a closer relationship to him, maybe because in each battle, he always got severe injuries causing him to spend more time with the greatest doctor. "Don't lose too much blood." He advised. Zoro nodded. "After the battle you must rest and follow my orders!" "Haii, DR. Chopper," zoro replied.

"You shitty swordman, you better not lose marimo!" Sanji shouted angrily at zoro.

"Yeah, you better hope I win, cause I'm not gonna let you have something important to me. Remember that, ero-cook!"

Sanji's eyes become widen. "You shitty vegetable head, you better win then, if you don't, I'm gonna chop you hundred times and serve you to Luffy!"

Zoro didn't reply, but he just smirked. Lastly, he was standing in front of their navigator, who had just finished the map of this island, Raftel. The red-headed woman did not even look at him. "Don't forget your debts to me." She said coldly. Zoro smiled. They kept quiet for a while. They always been fighting and Nami always blackmail him by using his debts.

Zoro remember the first time he met the woman, when she was still have the childish look on her. Now, the cute girl has become a gorgeous woman, the desire of all men. She is the reason Zoro now have another purpose to be alive, another reason to fight, another dream that he has to achieve.

Out of the blue, the green-haired swordsman pulled the woman to his arms. Nami was so shocked that she can't even move. "What on earth are you doing, you idiot!" she frowned. She tried to escape but the swordsman was just way too stronger than her. Her struggling stopped when the swordsman soft voice reached her eardrum. "Just give me the chance to hug you; this could be first and the last hug I get from you, Nami. If, only if yet I hope it will not happen, If I lose this battle, I want you to know this. I don't want to regret anything. Nami, I know, I am not your ideal type of a man, but I still want you to know," zoro separate their hug and stare at nami's eyes. "I love you, Nami." His husky voice completely made Nami shocked.

"Whhaaa…." Nami's shaking voice stopped abruptly when her lips were locked on the swordsman's lips which made her eyes grew even bigger.

They kissed, for the first time! Various reactions arise from their nakamas.

"Whoa! Zoro's eating Nami's mouth!" cried the horrified Pirate King.

"EH? *Honto?" Chopper cried too, being too naïve, he believed his captain.

"*BAKA! They're kissing!" Usopp corrected them.

"Ara, that was unexpected." Commented the archeologist.

"Whoa, way to go, Zoro! Superr!" Franky did his trademark pose.

"Yohohoho, should I sing a love song?"Brook lifted up his green guitar.

"Shitty marimo, you actually pretty gutsy to do that!" Sanji glared angrily at his fellow member of the crew.

Zoro pulled his lips from Nami's. "Give me your answer after I win." Zoro finished his last sentence with a smirk and jump from the ship and walked calmly towards their battle area. His battle arena with Mihawk, where the current greatest swordsman was waiting for him patiently.

Nami fell on her knees, speechless, as she saw the well-built man in his green coat put his bandana on and tossed the green coat away, getting ready for a battle. Suddenly, a clear crystal liquid rolled down from her cheek. "Idiot, don't you dare to lose." She whispered to herself.

"I see, your captain has completed his dreams. I heard he suffered a mysterious disease, the same disease the once Pirate King suffered." The current greatest swordsman's voice reached Roronoa's ear.

"Well, it seems our little doctor has accomplished his goal too. He cured the disease and became a well-known doctor." Zoro smirked.

"I see. So most of you did well, huh?"

"Yeah, I am the only one left to accomplish mine. There's no time waste, let's start, Hawk Eyed!"

With that proclamation, the green-haired swordsman and Hawk-Eyed Mihawk crossed their swords. It was a great battle. The other straw-hats watched the battle calmly. Sanji watched marimo carefully as the swordsmen threw attacks to his opponent. 'You can't afford to die here, marimo. If you actually did that, I swear I'll kill you hundred times!' his heart whispered. Then he remembered their previous conversation, where they were actually talking, without swords or legs intervening.

* * *

_Sanji's flashback._

"Shitty marimo, why are you here when I have to cook? Want me to cut that algae-like hair of yours and cook it?" Sanji was quite startled to see Zoro sitting in the kitchen. He seemed in a deep thought.

"Aho love cook, I am not here to fight. I need to talk to you about something," Zoro sounded so serious, making Sanji put his feet back on the floor. He lit his cigarette.

"Mihawk is coming here in Raftel soon enough."

"So? Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, but I were to die after the battle, I want you to take care of someone."

"Bastard, what are you talking about? You ha.."

"No, listen to me. I know, I can definitely win, but that doesn't mean I will be still alive then. I trained with him over the two years our crew separated, I know him. Even if I managed to take him down, his blows are fatal enough to take away my life after the battle. So, this is my only request for you, Sanji." Zoro looked at Sanji's eyes deeply. "Take care of Nami for me. Promise me, Sanji."

Sanji's cigarette fell off. He actually did not expect him to say that. "What kind of crazy talk is that?"

"What's wrong with that? You did not expect me to have this kind of feeling eh?" Zoro now feel a bit embrassed.

Sanji sighed. "No, I actually knew you have this sort of feeling towards her. It's obvious okay? I have known you like her ever since the first time we met at Baratie. I noticed your jealous glare that time, when I tried to woo her. Aho! You should confess to her."

Zoro put a little smile on his face." Tsk! If you've already knew that, you should keep your hands away from her."

"Idiot! You really don't know how to please a lady."

"Please, take care of Nami for me."Zoro smirked and walked away from kitchen.

Sanji lit up another cigarette. That stupid marimo! Why he's being so emotional? That doesn't fit him at all.

* * *

_~To the current situation~_

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nami's scream brought Sanji back to the situation. In front of their eyes, Zoro managed to beat Hawk Eyed Mihawk with his enhanced asura technique. However, only after a few minutes the battle ended, the green-haired swordsman fell on the ground with a victorious smile and proud expression.

Nami quickly ran for Zoro, followed by the other straw hats. "How is he?" She asked panickly as Chopper checked Zoro's pulse. Blood was all over his body.

"His pulse is weak. He… he might don't have much time left…"

The reindeer said with watery eyes. The crews were all gloomy at the news.

"Zoro, hang on there! You cannot die! Zorrrrrrrrroooooooooooooo!" Luffy seemed lost his senses and shook the immobile body vigorously. Tears are rolling his cheeks. "Zoro! Wake up!"

"Luffy, calm down!" Sanji grabbed the captain. "You will just make it worst for him in a deadly situation like this! You have to accept the fact. Zoro may have accomplished his mission, but he cannot avoid death!" Sanji tossed Luffy to his side. The other crews could not say anything. Chopper was busy treating the swordsman. The situation is so tense that no one actually dared to say anything.

Zoro, hang on there! Luffy tensed even more as he saw his first mate turned pale.

* * *

_Five years later_

"Papa!" a little girl aged around four ran into the restaurant. Sanji lifted up his face. The orange-headed kid smiled happily.

"Oh, you're here. Where's mama?"

" Hmmmm…?" The kid looked a bit confused. "Oh, mama is visiting the grave."

Sanji just nodded his head. Guess Nami could not forget the person. He sighed.

_At the grave._

Nami put a banquet of flower to the grave. 'It has been five years, but I still missed you. Goodbye, I'll come again.' Nami left the grave.

_Back to the restaurant_

"Ara, where's papa, mimi?" Nami asked as she saw her daughter was alone in the restaurant. The orange headed kid shook her head.

Suddenly, the door was opened abruptly. Luffy, Robin. Franky, Brooke, Usopp and Chopper rush in and start to make noise. Freddie, Robin and Franky's child palyed with Mimi. Nami sighed. There was no sign of him.

Then again, the door was opened abruptly. Everyone stared at the door.

"Yo, I already knew you'll come late!" Luffy commented with a big grin.

"Tired of running here and there aren't you? Shi shi shi," Usopp laughed sheepishly. The other straw hats laughed.

"You actually managed to find this place, Shitty marimo!" Sanji commented as he came out from the kitchen.

"Papa!" Mimi rushed towards the door and threw herself at the man at the door. The man ran his fingers through his green hair. "Sorry, Mimi. Where's mama?"

Before Mimi could answer, a slim figure appeared in his sight. "You! You said you could go first with Mimi. How the hell Mimi got here first before you? I should never trust you when it comes to your sense of direction" Nami glared at the man before her.

Zoro gulped. "I.. I accidentally let go off her hand and got lost while finding her.. It's not entirely my fault okay? Mimi suddenly pulled her hand off me and ran off."

"Mimi, is this true?" Nami crossed her hands and asked their daughter.

"Well, it's only because we're already in front of Uncle Sanji's restaurant."

"Nani?!"All the straw hats except Zoro were surprised. Nami pounded Zoro's head. " Baka! I shouldn't let you and Mimi go first without me. Are you kidding me? Geez, your terrible sense of direction never changed! Perhaps you should eat a gps devil fruit!"

"Ouch! You said you want to go to Lola's grave first so I went here. By the way, I am your husband! You should respect me!" Zoro yelled back at Nami.

"Yeah, true, you're my idiotic husband. Geez! How the hell I got married to you?" Nami don't want back down.

The other crew just ignored the bickering couple.

Zoro glared back at Nami. "What? So now you're regretting it when you accept my proposal, huh?"

"You! I can't believe you said that to me. Mimi, come here. If you stay longer in your papa's embrace, his terrible sense of direction will infect you." Nami picked their daughter from Zoro and walked to the table where the other crew gathered. She gave Zoro a glance. "I'm not talking to you, until you say sorry to me for saying that!"

Zoro sighed. Then he smiled. If that hurts her feeling, that means she loves me a lot and happy with me. Zoro chuckled at himself. A memory flash back in his mind.

* * *

_Going back to five years before_

Chopper opened his medical room. "How is he?" he was attacked by multiple same question from the crew. "He's all right. He just needs to rest now!"

His proclamation made the crew jumped in joy. A certain navigator quickly opened the medical room and rushed towards an unconscious man on the bed.

"Nami, you cannot wake him yet!" yelled chopper.

"Just let her be. It is the first day she stops crying. Just let her be," Sanji stopped chopper from trying to get rid of nami from the bed.

"But, she is sick too."

"She's not sick. She is just worried. Leave them alone." Sanji left the medical room. The other straw hats followed.

Zoro opened his eyes slowly. He blinked. He tried to remember what has happened. I beat Mihawk. I am the greatest swordsman now. Kuina, I've fulfilled my promise. Tears of joy rolled down his cheek. Zoro wiped his tears. Nami? Where is she? He stopped crying when he remembered what he has done before battling Mihawk. He tried to walk away from bed.

"A sick person should rest, Zoro." A familiar voice stopped Zoro from getting off from the bed. He turned around and saw a red-headed woman sitting near the medical room bed.

Zoro stared at her. Nami stared back. Zoro stared intensely. Nami also increased her gaze intensity. Zoro fight back her gaze more intense. Nami sighed. At last, she looked away. She's not talking. She's not gonna make the first move regarding the incident before Zoro's battle with Mihawk.

Zoro sighed too. This is awkward, he thought. This has to end. Wakata yo, I'm going to make the first move.

"Hey, witch!" Zoro called her.

Nami startled. Did he just called me witch? For real? Is this how he's gonna confess again to me? Huh, he really don't know how to please a woman. "What? I'm not forgetting your debts!" She responded and stand up.

Zoro smirked. He got off from the bed and walk slowly to her. "We both know, the debts never existed in the first place." He said with a calm tone.

Nami held her breath. Zoro's face now only a few inches from hers. Nami walked backward, until her back touched the wall behind her "What ki..nd of cra..zy.. talk is that? You…"

"Ssssh..So, I won the battle", Zoro put his finger on Nami's lips, effectively silencing her. " I think somebody needs to answer me now.." Zoro bravely gazed at Nami's eyes. He closed their gap and trapped the woman to the wall with his hands. I could just kiss her now, but that will be inappropriate.

Nami looked away again. What should I say? Should I really tell him the real thing? He actually managed to make me feel like this. Damn him.

Zoro waited patiently. The woman in front of him looked nervous. "So? I'm waiting" his sexy voice whispered.

"I… I… I.. I'm"

"Yes?"

Nami is getting nervous. "I'm… I'm expecting…" she looked to Zoro in the eyes. "I'm.. expect..ting.."

Zoro tensed. Expecting? What does she mean by that? She's expecting? Pregnant? What? In a blink of an eye, all of the excitement dimmed off from Zoro's heart. He pulled his hands from the wall and untrapped her.

Nami frowned. The sudden change of expression from him confused her. "I'm.. I… I'm ex….pec..ting…." She tried to speak again.

"What? Why? Why you did not say this sooner?" Zoro looked so hurt.

"Huh?"

Zoro looked away from Nami. He tried to swallow the disappointment in him.

"Well, Sanji and I…"

"Stop it! There's no further discussion about this. I understand now. Well, I wish you both congratulations. " Zoro tried to sound happy. He never expected Sanji to have feeling too on Nami and Nami to return the same feeling to him. What kind of twist is this?

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"Sorry, I need to take a fresh air now." Zoro left her, without explanation and tried to bury the sadness in him.

"Hey, It been a while Zoro won, but he's not happy. I wonder why.." commented Chopper one day.

"Eh, is it true? I think it's because of something else." Usopp replied.

"I smell a heartbroken heart. Yohohohoho!" Brooke strummed his guitar.

"Hmm, Nami also all gloomy these few days," Usopp said again.

Nami only watched the trio talking about Zoro on the deck. She sighed. He said he loves me, what did I ever done wrong? Nami sighed again. Zoro was avoiding her since he woke up. Nami is confused. The green haired man never talked to her. Robin also been asking her about them, but she have no idea too. Baka marimo! Why are you like this? Idiot! First you said you love me and now you left me confused. Damn it… Without realizing it, tears were rolling down her cheek. Stupid moss head, why do I have to miss him?

"Eh, Nami-san? Why are you crying?" Sanji suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Sanji kun?" Nami quickly wiped her tears.

Zoro nearly tripped when he saw Nami and Sanji. Sanji was laughing hard and Nami was touching her stomach. The woman was blushing a bit. Zoro suddenly become sad. I shouldn't confess to her in the first place. Sanji must be very happy. He'll become a father soon. Zoro climbed back the crow nest. He cannot afford to continue watching the scene. He was still feeling heartbroken. I better train. Who knows I still got many strong opponents even if I've already beat Mihawk? This gloomy feeling and all really doesn't fit with me at all.

Zoro was putting his shirt back when the gym door abruptly opened from the outside. He looked at the door. An orange headed woman appeared. Her face was expressionless. She stomped in The woman suddenly pushed him to the floor. "Na…."

Zoro cannot finish his sentence when the woman suddenly punched his face hard. "Ouch, what was that for witch?" Zoro touched his cheek.

"That's for training hard when you were just recovered and making me worry."

"What are.."

Punched again. "This is for avoiding me after a confusing conversation after your battle and making me confused."

"I don't unders…."

Silence filled the room. Zoro's eyes become widened. What is she… She's kissing me!

Nami broke the kiss. "And that is my answer for you." Nami blushed and stand up. She was about to leave the confused swordsman when a rough hand stopped her.

"Nami, you have to explain this." Zoro said seriously.

Nami looked back at him."What explanation do you want when you don't even let me finish my words?"

Zoro combed his green hair." What? I don't understand. When did I do that to you? Why do you kiss me when you and Sanji are…" Zoro was so confused that his words are not in order.

"There's nothing between me and Sanji kun." Nami answered a bit angry.

Zoro frowned." But you said you're expecting…"

"That was your problem! That is what I mean. You did not let me finished my sentence and just go making your own assumption that day" Nami crossed her hand.

"Eh?" Zoro became even more confused. He scratched his head.

"Listen to me you baka marimo! These are what I was going to say that day in medical room. 'I'm expecting you to wake up because Sanji kun and I met at the door and he said you were like about to wake up..' but you did not let me finished it.".An angry Nami raised her voice.

Zoro stunned. It took him a moment to digest Nami's words. He suddenly blushed. "So…..you're not expecting? I mean, you're not pregnant?"

Nami clenched her fist."You! How on earth I can get pregnant when I never been with man after I met you?" Nami was about to pound Zoro's head again but a muscular hand grabbed her hand. Nami shocked. What did I just said. Did I just confess?

Zoro smiled. "So, you were in to me when you first met me? That's why no men attracted you after that?" Zoro regain his confidence now. Her words made him really happy.

Nami blushed hard. "Well, it's just because of your debt that I have to keep my eyes on you, okay? That's why I forget to look to other guys." Nami tried to make an excuse.

Zoro laughed hard. "That's so sweet."

"What's so funny?" Trying to hide her own embarrassment, Nami pulled her hand from Zoro's grip, but Zoro gripped her tighter.

"Don't let go. I might have the wrong idea again if you do that." Zoro stopped laughing and now looked at her seriously. The intensity of his gaze made Nami blushed again. A pure smile drawn on his lips. "Nami, I don't know how to play with words, but I'll be just honest. I love you."

Nami did not know what to say. Only her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Well? I said I love you, Nami." Zoro's gentle voice reached her eardrum, pleading her to respond.

Nami made the resort to look at him with the same intensity. "Isn't it obvious enough that I climbed here and explain the mess you created between us? I can't believe you cannot catch the meaning behind all this."

Zoro smiled again. "I know what you want to say. It just that you looked cute when you're like this. I can't believe I'm seeing you behaving this cute now." Zoro touched Nami's chin and lifted her up. "I wanna see more and more of your hidden expressions." Zoro was closing their gap. "I wanna see the side of you that only I can see them." Zoro said again, more to whispering as he tilted his head to find the perfect angle to kiss the woman he loved.

Nami melted at the sexiness of his deep husky voice when he said that. She cannot believe he can be this romantic. When his lips were just a few more inched from hers, she closed her eyes.

Zoro closed his eyes too and at last closed their gap and kissed the woman in front of him gently. An instant spark filled them and Zoro pulled the woman to his embrace, kissing her even more passionate. He ran his fingers through Nami's long orange hair and stroked her back.

Nami moaned at pleasure. He's really a good kisser. Nami did not want to just accept whatever he was doing to her, so she hug his neck and return the kiss passionately. She heard Zoro sighed in bliss. It feels like the world just went into silence and giving them space for themselves. When Zoro swiped his tongue across her lips, Nami moaned again. She opened her mouth and let Zoro in.

Had their lung did not gasping for air, they could continue kissing, releasing all the feelings they have keeping to their own for a long time. Zoro broke their kiss. He looked at Nami. "I love you". He pulled her to his embrace.

Nami smiled and return his hug. "I love you too". She confessed, almost inaudible.

_The next morning…._

Nami opened her eyes slowly. A flashback of memory of last night flashed in her mind. She smiled. She's completely Zoro's now.

"You're awake. Good morning sweetheart." Zoro kissed her forehead.

Nami chuckled softly. Who can ever guess this badass swordsman could be this sweet? "Morning."

Zoro smiled. "Show me your hand."

Nami was confused but she showed it anyway. "Why?"

Then, suddenly, Zoro put a diamond ring at her finger. Mix emotion rushed in her heart."Zoro…"

"Marry me." Zoro whispered. He took Nami's hand and kissed the back of her hand. "This ring is not much, but, it did cost me a lot of saving, you know. I may appear broke, but you never how much I have in my saving for you."

Nami tried to hold her tears from rolling down from her eyes. She actually did not care how much the ring cost. She did not see this event coming. In fact, she has no idea Zoro will propose this fast.

"Well?"

Nami wipe her watery eyes."Well… I hope you have enough to pay up your debts too."

Zoro chuckled. "The debts again, huh?"

"And for our kids in the future." Nami blushed.

"That will not be a problem, dear."

* * *

_Back to future_

Zoro walked toward his wife. Her wife was alone at the edge of the table while their daughter was playing with Franky's and Robin's sons. The other crews made their own things. Sanji was busy filling food in the table. Franky, Usopp, and Luffy were doing the chopstick dance. Chopper and Robin were chatting and Brooke was playing the piano in the restaurant.

Zoro sat beside his wife. Nami looked in other direction, still sulking for what her husband said a few moments ago. Zoro smiled. "I'm sorry, honey," he whispered to her ear. No respond from her. Zoro smiled. He knew how to make her respond to his presence and eventually talk and forgive him. He pulled Nami to look to him and kissed her on her lips. Nami pushed him abruptly.

"What are you doing? They'll see us!" She slapped his arm gently.

Zoro smiled again."Forgive me, please…."

Nami looked away again. "Honey, please, don't be mad. If will affect our baby."Zoro touch Nami's stomach.

Hearing that, Nami's face quickly lit up. "How do you know I'm expecting our next child? I'm planning to surprise you."

"Luffy overheard your conversation with Chopper yesterday and told me. Doesn't this 'expecting thing' reminds you of something? Zoro tries to refresh his wife memory.

Nami chuckled. "Yeah, you were really an idiot back then."

Zoro laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too", Nami reply him with a beautiful smile.

**AN:**

**So, how was it? I actually planned to make this story a multi-chap, but since this is my first fanfiction, I decided to make a one-shot first. **

**Lots of love,**

**Ko5smiley. Your reviews will be appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
